The Turners
by writer-on-the-loose
Summary: The Tudor Family but with a modern twist. Henry Turner is a millionaire CEO of a large oil company. After the death of his brother and father, he marries his brother's girlfriend and becomes the richest and most powerful man in America. However his real story begins when he meets a woman name Anne. His life and the life of all those around him is changed forever.
1. Prologue

Henry Turner had always been full of himself and he had reason to be. He was dark and handsome, with bright blue eyes which shone through his pale skin and into the soul of any person he glanced at, with one look he could make a person do anything for him. That was the way he liked it, he was king of his domain and no one would oppose him or say he couldn't have something. He hadn't earned the role however, he gained it by birth. A few of his co-workers of course found this a bit unfair. They worked harder and better, yet still Henry was the one in charge all because he had been born into the correct family.

Henry's father had been a tough but kind hearted man, something Henry was most certainly not. His father had been admired for his ability to look not only after the business but the people whom help run it. He could factor in even the smallest person and their needs, he was loved by all, even society appreciated him and all his good deeds. Henry's older brother had been much the same. He was smart, funny, kind and handsome, everything the new CEO of a giant company should be and everything that Henry was not. Where Arthur had been tall with dark hair which he swept back of his face with a lot of gel, his eyes had been a piercing grey and he had a smile which could light up a whole town.

There was no point in denying that Henry had always been jealous of his brother. But he was most jealous when Arthur had started dating Catherine.  
Henry had known Catherine from high school. She came from a rich family, who made their money overseas. Her parents were Spanish and she had their dark olive skin, as well as long dark flowing hair. She was considered the most beautiful girl in the school and Henry wanted her. But Arthur with his wits and his charm had won her over first. She swooned after him like a lost little puppy and he adored it, he however mostly adored watching his brother fill with jealously every time they were together. He knew Henry loved her, but he also knew that a girl like Catherine would win him the approval of the people and that's what he wanted. He needed to make sure that the rest of society stayed on his side, so when he decided to make a move or a change in regards to the company they would still adore him.

And did everyone love Catherine. She was not only beautiful but kind too, she was well known for the amount of money she gave to charities, as well as the work she did for them. She often spent many of her weekends out in the cold, feeding the homeless, something no one else of her class ever did. She was a woman of the people and this made her an important piece in game.

It all changed though, the parties, the drinking, gambling and the girls. It was all gone after one night. All the power and all the money was handed over so very quickly and without even a word to Henry after just one event. The second in line had suddenly become the only heir to the money.

Arthur had been walking home, drunk of course, after another of his lavish parties. The rain had been pouring down just moments early and Arthur had decided to take walked the few miles to his apartment then stay the night at Catherine's house, as they had a major fight just moments before. The car was been driven by a drunk man on his way home from the pub, trying to focus on the road and convince himself that he was ok to drive when in reality he wasn't. The road was wet and when the car slide he pulled to hard on the steering wheel and the car plunged into Arthur, too drunk to realize what was happening until it was over.  
Henry got the call moments later. He was now heir to millions of dollars, Catherine was now a single woman and Henry's life was just about to get a lot more interesting.

Henry asked Catherine to married him months later. She said yes, not wanting to get out of favour with the family. She was kind woman but she knew her parents would be proud to have her marry into such a wealthy family. Henry however would not be the husband she had expected, nor would her life or his life be anything that anyone would have expected to occur. Henry and his long list of lovers would change not only his life but the lives of any who came close to him.


	2. Anne

Catherine picked up another scotch glass, the delicate glass shone in the light, throwing off little sparkles throughout the room. She grasped it tightly, taking out most of her stress, almost crushing the glass in her hand. She throw her arm up to back behind her hand, readying herself for another shot. She threw the glass and it shattered on the wall, just inches behind Henry. He turned to face the shattered glass, before turning back to Catherine, a shocked looked on his face. Not that he should be shocked, this was the third one she'd thrown.

"Catherine, honey." Henry held up his hands, as if trying to tame a wild animal. All this did however was make the situation worse.

"Don't you dare call me that. After you went around with that whore!" She picked up another glass and threw it. Henry could see she was running out of glasses and took this as his chance to finally rebut.

"She is not a whore Catherine, it was all my fault and I'm sorry."  
She stood stunned at this, she wasn't expecting him to say that. "I don't care what you say. She's still a whore." A tear rolled down her face and her voice began to croak. Henry could see where this was heading and decided to take advantage of it. He moved in closer to Catherine, slowly at first and with arms out. She fell down to the ground now, tears streaming down her face. Henry bent down beside her and grabbed her in his arms with one big swoop.

"I'm so sorry Catherine. I swear I'll never see Mary again. It was just a one time thing and I would never want to hurt you." He held her in tighter but she pushed back, resisting his apology.  
"It was never a one time thing Henry. Don't you dare lie to me, we all know you were with her numerous times."

Henry sighed at this and ran his fingers through his hair, collapsing from his knelled position to the floor next to his wife. "I am sorry, I don't know what I was doing, but I know it won't happen again. I do love you." He grabbed her again in his arms, she didn't resist this time but instead cuddled up into him.

Catherine knew he was lying, that it would happen again, it always happened again. She however was aware that he would never leave her for another woman, her father was to powerful for him to do that. She was safe with the knowledge of that fact.

This was just one more augment she was going to have to forget and forgive him over. Henry had been with a woman named Mary for about a month now, she knew that for sure. She'd only just gathered enough evidence to be able to accuse him of it tonight. They'd be out to restaurants and he'd spent enough money on her that Catherine was able to use his credit card statements as a way of making her argument solid enough that he couldn't have flat out denied it. Apparently they had met at work meeting and one late night at the office for Henry had led to many more.  
Catherine had of course done her research into the girl. She was tall and skinny with long curly blonde hair. She was of course young and smart, a nice 20 year old for her aging husband of 35. She had of course known her husband would go looking around once they'd been married awhile, he was the type. He thought that he could have anything he wanted and he would want young, smart and pretty girls when he got older, just so he could prove to himself he could still get them. This was going to be the last one for Catherine though, she wasn't going to stand it any longer and she had to make sure he realized that.

"Henry just promise me you'll never do this again. Promise me. It makes me feel so guilty, like I can't give you everything you want. Am i not pretty enough? or is it that I'm not..."

He stopped her mid sentence, placing his finger on her lips. "Never think you're not good enough my love. "

"Then what is it Henry? Is it because we can't have children? Because you know I tried really hard to fix that!" She pushed him away again and stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes. Henry grabbed her arm and pulled her back down towards him.

"Don't talk about that." He got back up and began to walk out of the room, turning back to stare Catherine in the eyes. "We said we'd never speak of that." With that he turned back around and left.

The next morning had been awkward for both Henry and Catherine. Neither was sure whether the argument was over, or whether they were still mad. Henry had avoided the issue by getting up and leaving without saying a word. He was now at work, trying to sort out how to organize some issues which had arouse last night while he had been busy fighting with Catherine.

"Grab me another coffee will you? And this time make it a decent one, none of the shit you got me earlier." He called out to his staff, they all ran around after his command hoping to please their boss. He leaned back in his chair, humming to himself as he read over his papers. He couldn't quite understand how to fix his problem, he needed more money is the only thing that he did understand.

"Henry?" There was a knock at the door and he looked up to see Wolsey, one of his many chairmen. Henry motioned him in and turned back to his papers, but was interrupted but the coughing of Wolsey.

"What is it?" He moved back forward in his chair, he really didn't have time for this.

"I want you to met our newest remember of the office, she's going to be replacing your Jonathon, after his recent resignation."

Henry nodded, still focused on his papers.

"It's a pleasure to met you Mr Turner."  
Henry looked up at this, her voice sounding like bells through the horrid sounds of office work. He was breath taken when he did, his eyes unsure of where to look as everything in front of him seemed so beautiful. She had long, dark flowing hair with two pieces pinned to the side of her head. Her pale skin was illumined by the redness of her lips as she smiled back at him. There seemed to be numerous shades of blue within her eyes and Henry knew he wanted to take the time to count every single one of them.

"This is Ms Boleyn, Anne Boleyn. She's very good at her job, well so I'm told." Both Anne and Wolsey laughed.

"I'm sure she is. Boleyn? Where have I heard that name before?" Henry put his hands together and studied her face."

Anne stated "I have a sister. She about the same age as me actually, only about a few years younger. Maybe you've met her?"

Henry looked even more puzzled by this statement. A sister? Surely he would remember someone who looked as beautiful as Anne. "What's her name?"

"Oh it's Mary." Anne smiled. Henry's heart sank, of course Mary. The Mary he was never allowed to see again, the exact same Mary Henry had been arguing about only hours before.

"Oh yes the name rings a bell." He smiled, there was no way he was going to let Anne know that he knew her sister. "Well when do you start Anne?"

"She starts whenever you want her too." Wolsey spoke before Anne even had the chance to open her mouth.

Henry smiled at this. "Oh right away of course. Now if you don't mind me I have some work to get back too." He watched as Anne and Wolsey left, watching even step that Anne made. He knew he had made a promise to his wife but there was just something about this girl, something he wanted that he knew he would have to get. He was about to become like a child without his favorite toy, yearning and yearning for it.


End file.
